onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-78.240.145.67-20150731163630/@comment-26558897-20150731190624
Magic Kidd a écrit : OP4bestOnes a écrit : La phrase à propos de Barbe Blanche est la suivante : "He's gone and done it now ... that old white-beard." traduite en " Il est parti et l'a fait désormais ... ce vieux Barbe Blanche." Pour moi, il continue sa réflexion à propos du fait qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Il devait surement tout miser sur Barbe Blanche, qui pour lui était le seul qui puisse lui apporter la paix qu'il recherche, puisque Barbe Blanche a plutot un esprit combatif là où shanks est pacifique, Barbe Noire est fourbe et malhonnête et indigne et là où Big Mom ne s'intéresse qu'à ses sucreries. "He is gone", oui Barbe Blanche est mort, "He has done it now", oui il a déclanché la nouvelle ère et Kaido lui en veut surement de s'être rendu à Marineford et de s'être (probablement volontairement) donné la mort pour changer l'histoire et faire de la place à tous ces "banals" pirates de la nouvelle époque comme il le cite ("A world this mundane = Un monde si banal") et ainsi Kaido n'avait plus d'adversaire idéal. Mais maintenant, c'est au tour de Luffy de venir, et Kaidou sera enfin libéré de par les mains du futur RDP. De toute façon, le commerce de smiles, c'est fini, la confrontation va arriver à grands pas ! :) Ok pour dire qu'il misait sur barbe blanche pour que ce dernier le tue, mais comment tu peux deviner la réaction de shanks ou Big Mom? Tu dis shanks est pacifique mais tu deviens pas empereur en étant un mec qui ne se bat jamais. C'est quand même des pirates c'est l'affiche un empereur qui défie l'autre mais ce dernier ne veut pas se battre sous prétexte qu'il est pacifique ou qu'il aime des bombons un minimum de crédibilité...Soit vous trouver un arrangement ou vous vous battez mais pas des excuses foireuses. Ensuite Barbe noire à beau être fourbe mais ça n'empêche qu'il doit être devenu balèze et c'est le seul critère qui permette de tuer Kaido donc selon moi la seul raison qui pousse Kaido a parler de Barbe Blanche c'est qu'il estimait que c'était le seul a pouvoir le vaincre tout simplement. Moi je pense qu'il cherchait un adversaire idéal avec l'esprit combatif qui aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre. Comme possibilité, il n'y avait que les trois empereurs de l'époque et maintenant Barbe Noire. Barbe Blanche est mort, il en reste trois autres. Au niveau de la crédibilité, je sais pas mais regarde toutes les scènes avec Shanks hein ... On le voit faire la fête, on le voit se reposer dans un coin isolé, on le voit arriver à Marineford juste pour arrêter la guerre = Pacifiste. On voit bien que Shanks ne cherche pas le combat. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait à gagner à combattre Kaido ? Le régime est déjà en place - 4 empereurs. Il n'a aucune raison de subir des dégats inutiles, étant donné que Kaido n'en a pas spécialement non plus après lui, il chercherait hypothétiquement un adversaire avec un esprit combatif qui voudrait volontairement l'affronter et qui dispose d'assez de force pour le libérer de cette vie tant banale. Quant à Barbe Noire, il a beau avoir très certainement gagné en force, en rien cela ne change son caractère fourbe et malhonnête. Si Kaido cherche à se battre avec lui, il sera assurément attaqué par les autres membres de BN à l'image de Barbe Blanche à Marineford. Cela n'aurait aucun intérêt pour Kaido. Je pense que Kaido cherche à mourir, mais dans la dignité, en s'étant battu ou en testant ses limites qui lui semblent être infinies. Il cherche un véritable adversaire qui voudrait engager le combat avec lui, et Luffy est la personne toute désignée, à l'instar de Shanks qui partage les mêmes valeurs que Luffy mais qui, lui, n'a rien a gagné. Luffy veut détrôner l'ancienne génération d'empereurs et devenir le RDP, Shanks lui veut rester à sa position jusqu'à ce que Luffy le rejoigne, après je ne connais pas ses motivations ultérieures. Donc, pour moi, non Barbe Blanche n'était pas le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, oui il cherche un adversaire idéal pour mourir en beauté.